1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever assembly for an automatic transmission, and in particular, to a slide cover unit of a dual mode shift lever assembly for covering a guide groove formed on an indicator panel.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, a shift lever assembly for an automatic transmission includes an indicator panel having a guide groove, a shift lever passing through the guide groove so as to move along the guide groove, and a slide cover provided in the lower surface of the indicator panel for covering the guide groove such that the interior of the shift lever assembly cannot be seen.
One example of a prior slide cover unit for a shift lever assembly is schematically illustrated in FIG. 7. As shown in FIG. 7, the slide cover comprises a first cover plate 50, located under the indicator panel (not shown), which slides forward and rearward with respect to the direction of travel of a vehicle, and a second cover plate 53 which is guided by a pair of guide rails 51 and 51xe2x80x2 formed on a lower surface of the first cover plate 50 so as to slide in left and right directions with respect to the direction of travel of the vehicle. An elongated hole 52 is formed in an approximate center of the first cover plate 50, the elongated hole 52 provided in the widthwise direction thereof. The second cover plate 53 is supported by the L-shaped guide rails 51 and 51xe2x80x2 of the first cover plate 50 and is provided with a round hole 54 through which a select lever passes.
Accordingly, the guide groove can be covered by the first cover plate 50 and the second cover plate 53, regardless of the location of the shift lever.
However, when the second cover plate is operated, the second cover plate rubs the lower surface of the first cover plate so as to cause friction noise, and it also generates particulates.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slide cover unit of a shift lever assembly for an automatic transmission that minimizes friction between first and second cover plate plates so as to prevent friction noise and drag from being generated.
To achieve the above object, a slide cover unit of a dual mode shift lever assembly for covering a guide groove formed in an indicator panel in order to isolate an interior of a housing regardless of movement direction of the shift lever comprises a first cover plate slidably mounted under the indicator panel for covering the guide groove, a pivot pin fixed on a lower surface of the first cover plate, and a second cover plate pivotally mounted on the pivot pin as an auxiliary cover for the guide groove.